The Poster
by T.h.em.a.y.a
Summary: Captain America/Heroes of Olympus (mostly Hazel Levesque) crossover One shot (could turn out to be more) Hazel looked up at the big poster which contained the avengers. She didn't really know who they where but one person caught her eye, Underneath the person on the poster said two words Hazel was shocked to see 'Captain America'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Percy Jackson on the avengersu/ captian America this belong to Rick Riordan and marvel**

 **Post~ giant war and battle of New York.**

Hazel

Hazel was walking down the streets of San Francisco returning to camp Jupiter.

She knew it was dangerous to just walk out like that, but her favorite cafe was pretty close and she could easily call for back up if needed.

The atmosphere was calm and peaceful, just the way Hazel wanted it to be.

She wanted to forget the war that happened.

She wanted to forget all the sacrifices.

She wanted that forget that Leo died.

She was even surprised that a bit of her wanted to forget that Octavian died and wasn't going to annoy her anymore. But luckily she was able to forget the last one quickly.

Sometimes, it felt wrong that Hazel was here.

That she was alive, breathing, not dead.

Her head spun every time someone tried to explain new technology, and she still was trying to figure out how to use a phone. (Not that she needed to anyways, most demigods didn't own phones.)

She still remembered the war back in the 1940's. It didn't really affect her but she remembered how one of the soldiers stopped her bully and talked to her.

She didn't remember his name and his face was blurry but the warm feeling she felt when he comforted her made it one of the most clear memories.

She decided to take a new road today, trying to be adventurous.

Not that she didn't have any adventure in her life.

She turned around the corner to be met with a crowded street full of people in weird costumes.

The sidewalk she was walking on seemed to be so crowded she didn't even see the other side.

Naturally Hazel wanted to see what the commotion was, so she took a few steps back onto the road. (Making sure there was no car or any vehicle that could injure her.)

A gigantic poster hung over the building with six superheroes on it. It seemed to have the word Avengers in the middle and under each superhero was a name.

Hazel looked up at the big poster which contained the avengers.

She didn't really know who they where but one person caught her eye,

Underneath the person on the poster said two words Hazel was shocked to see

'Captain America'.

Hazel had seen that name before. And it wasn't from that time either.

It triggered a memory from the past she'd forgotten.

She remembered the super soldier,

she remembered the man who said he would help them all,

She remembered the man who gave speeches all over the country,

She remembered he was the man who stopped the bullies,

She remembered Captain America.

Under the poster was a banner who said 'come meet the avengers on October 6th, 3pm'

She checked her watch and to her excitement it was only 3:30, meaning the avengers where probably still there.

Even though the line to meet them was extremely long, for Hazel it was as fast as the thoughts running through her head.

The man that helped her with the bullies was a super soldier, the super soldier.

She couldn't believe it.

She knew it was a small possibility that Captain America would remember her, their conversation was short, but she was pretty sure she mentioned her name at sometime while talking to him.

A voice in the back of her head seemed to whisper to her

'My name is Hazel'

She was sure that voice was hers, though she sounded younger. It felt as if a memory was replaying.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a boy about 15 years old.

The only thing he did was point in front of her. Only then did she realize that she was holding up the line.

She quietly scuttled forward slightly blushing. That quickly vanished when she noticed she was the next in line.

Suddenly minutes felt like hours, and waiting 10 minutes didn't help the ADHD.

Finally it was her turn, she walked into the room and noticed six people sitting by a table in weird costumes.

Hazel guessed they where the avengers.

There were other people in the room too, some with cameras and some where just talking with the avengers. Hazel waited for one of the avengers to say goodbye to their fans so she could go talk to them.

When Tony Stark seemed to be free Hazel quickly went up to him.

"Hello I'm Tony stark, nice to meet you! Would you like a signed autograph?" He asked in a monotone voice. He seemed really engrossed in his phone and didn't even bother to look at Hazel.

Hazel nodded slightly and answered

"Ummm, sure. I'm Hazel!" She said "you know, my friend loves your inventions, he's also a mechanic."

At this tony looked up at her. He seemed happy someone liked his suit.

"Well, you can tell him it all belonged to this arc reactor. After I powered this baby it was all easy to built the actual suit. You can also read all about it on my website or on Facebook" he smirked.

Hazel blinked twice before embarrassingly asking the question on her mind.

"What's a Facebook?" She asked innocently.

Tony started laughing and called across the table to where Captain America sat.

"Hey Capsicle!" Tony called out, "this girl over here, Hazel i think she said her name was, is as clueless as you in technology. I bet she's also been frozen in time."

Hazel stiffened as she turned to look at captain America.

When he saw her face he seemed to gasp in recognition and Hazel wondered if she should run or stay.

"H-Hazel?" Captain America stuttered.

Hazel froze, not knowing what to do, she didn't even know why she actually came here.

The other avengers seemed to stop talking with their fans and all looked at the commotion. She saw a guy with long blond hair stare at her and a girl with red hair seemed to analyze her.

The guy with long blond hair (whose name tag said Thor) eyes widened and he tapped like a fish.

Hazel didn't need to think twice before she bolted out of the door which said exit.

Behind her she heard some shouts and running but they quickly faded away.

A drop fell down her face as she just realized how mush she'd been sweating. Wiping it off, she walked towards camp Jupiter.

Captain America/Steve Rogers

Steve slumped his shoulders as the girl ran away.

He was sure it was the little girl he saved from the bullies, they even had the same name!

He walked back inside and sat down.

All around he got sympathetic looks but he shoed them off.

He took his seat next to Thor and Clint, and was about to look for another fan when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He swiveled round to find Thor looking at him smiling.

"From where ever you know her, she is a good warrior, Hazel Levesque."

Steve's eyes widened a bit as for now he knew her name.

Hazel Levesque.

He didn't care or ask how Thor knew her full name, but now he knew how to find her.

And he was going to need tony stark and a way to hack into shield.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **So I'm back!**

 **I'm not sure if to keep this a one shot or not but If you want me to continue please comment.**

 **I will say this is un completed but I'm still not sure if to leave it like this.**

 **For the rest of the summer I will be finishing the book 'Remember me' and if I have time I will keep on going with 'the light of Aether'.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Maaya**

 **Word count: 1336**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Percy Jackson on the avengers / captian America this belong to Rick Riordan and marvel.**

 **Post~ giant war and battle of New York.**

 **This is also dedicated to elocoel for reminding me to write the following parts.**

Hazel Levesque

For Hazel, life was normal, or as normal as can be in a life of a demigod. After the encounter with the 'supposed-to-be-dead' captain America, she had decided to just push it aside and think of more important things, such as Rebuilding camp Jupiter.

Although most of the rebuilding was down extremely fast (taking only a few days at most), the more important buildings such Forum, had to be made delicately and elegantly.

As Hazel was an important figure in the war, many of the demigod architects had asked her to describe scenes from the war so they could incorporate them into the intricate designs. Most of this was quite exhausting but Hazel was always willing to help.

The days flew past, and Hazel still had Captain America at the back of her head. She had not dared to share anything with anyone, even Frank, because of how no one could relate to the situation. She would have gone to her brother Nico, but he was on some special mission for his father, and Hazel didnt want to disturb him.

Captain America.

His name sounded so majestic and strong, Hazel believed he would have been able to stop the war that had happened a few months before. he wished he had never seen her, never remembered her, although she did want to know how he was still alive and the same age as he was before. Nico would have known, but she couldnt talk to him.

Hazel sighed. She couldnt take it anymore, she had to leave the commotion, the people surrounding her at camp. she crossed the little tiber, and walked throught the tunnel, making sure no one would follow her. She had to get some air, she had to think alone.

 _'to the nearest park'_ she thought, as she stepped out into the blinding sun that day.

Captain America / Steve Rogers

While Hazel tried to forget the small meeting, Steve Rogers made sure it was the only thing that he focused on.

He had asked Tony if he could search up the name Hazel Levesque and was amazed and suprised at what he saw. The records on Hazel had shown alot about th 1930's, talking about her school records, her mothers witch craft, and the mysterious death by being buried underground. Tony had brought up a picture of her, which looked just like the girl the girl they saw in the fan conference. He had also looked up the area where they saw Hazel, searching for her face, rather than her name, but no adress came up.

Steve had also decided to ask Thor how he knew Hazel's name, but was met with a thunderous boom and a cryptic message that none of the team understood:

 _'You will learn when the time comes, and alas, the times have yet to come.'_

Steve wondered how it was possible that another human had survived and stayed young through time like he did. Maybe it was a granddaughter. _'But why would the grandaughter run away, how could there be a granddaughter if Hazel had died when she was 12, and why can she not be found?'_  
style="font-size: 18pt;"Steve thought. Hazel was a mystery.

Another good point that was brought up by Tony (although Steve didn't tell him it was a good point, he didnt want to boost up his ego), was that SHEILD would probably ask about all this research. If SHEILD found out, Hazel would be brought into examinations and experiments. Although it would make finding her easier (since there would be a much bigger team of people), Steve didn't want Hazel getting caught and tested by SHEILD.

The Captain had booked a flight to San Fransisco, and had hoped he might run into her again, although the chances were slim.

Now Steve Rogers was sitting in the kitchen table at stark towers, a place were most of the avengers go when they dont have anything to do. The captian was looking through old newspapers from Alaska in the 1940's about Hazel and her mothers's dissapearance. luckily SHEILD had been kind enough to not question his interest in the newspapers, and the lady from the archives, had not blabbed on him to the director.

Steve Rogers was about to put down the current newspaper in defeat when he saw a small article at the bottom about an accident at a small fishing village. he quickly skimmed through the article, until he found just what he wanted.

 _'Madame Levesque and her daughter where the only ones found dead, their home was the only one close to the earthquake. this earthquake has been named a natural disaster although local scientists cannot find what it has been caused by.'_

Steve looked in delight at the news paper article, he now knew the place where Hazel had died, maybe there would be more clues.

But first, he had a plane to catch to San Fransisco.

 **AN/ I know how people hate reading these (or just skip them) so I'll make it short. I have only watched one avengers movie, and have gotten the rest of the info I know from fanfics and wikipedia pages, so if you see something wrong with the info on the avengers, please tell me. I saw how many people wanted me to continue, so I am quickly posting this.**

 **This is also before trials of apollo because I have only read half of the first book. Although I will try to include mentions of the first Magnus chase book because I LOVED it! The book is also before civil war, and the avengers have just gone through the war with ultron. i dont really know much about the avengers so must of the avengers part of the story is AU.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy,**

 **Maaya**

 **word count: 1009**


End file.
